A First Kiss
by TheUltimatePrime
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número 14 de Blaster, pero ella comienza a desarrollar un sentimiento por Ratchet y este decide regalarle algo muy especial. RatchetxOC. One-shot


**Tengo que admitirlo… LO DESEABA¡ XD quería escribir este One-shot desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que no me quedará como me lo imaginaba (como siempre ._.) también les recuerdo que no tenfo ningún derecho sobre Transformers, si no a Hasbro © Studios y Takara Tomi, a excepción de mi OC Blaster Blade :3**

* * *

**_Base Autobot –día-_ Blaster POV:**

Estaba sola en la base, a excepción de Ratchet, que se supone que estaba "cuidando de mi" pero parecía estar más en otro mundo que en la realidad… Bulkhead, Cliffjumper y mamá habían ido de patrullaje y Bee y papá habían ido a una misión, lo peor de todo… era mi cumpleaños, cumplía 14 años y debo suponer que nadie lo recordó. A veces desearía… tener una familia normal y ser normal, sin preocupaciones de que alguien pueda morir.

-¿Blaster?... ¿pasa algo?- dijo Ratchet mientras me miraba con curiosidad, algo que casi no se veía en el, estaba en su holoforma.

-No… nada, nada, solamente pensaba-

-¿en qué?- dijo mientras se inclinó para quedar a mi estatura

-bueno… se supone que hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero parece que nadie lo recordó… como siempre-

-¿enserio crees eso?-

-¿por qué no debería?... nada especial o algo parecido-

-recuerda qué, jamás se celebra por las mañanas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, se estaba comportando algo… "diferente" de hecho, mucho más diferente de lo normal ¿qué se trae en mente?

-intentaré recordarlo-

-sí, claro, con tu gran memoria lo dudo mucho- dijo con un tono burlón

-hay, mira quién lo dice- rió un poco ante eso

-jo, mi venganza- me comenzó a hacer cosquillas, yo era muy cosquilluda así que fácilmente comencé a reírme y moverme de un lado a otro intentando crear un espacio entre los dos y en cuestión de tan sólo 20 segundos se detuvo.

A la próxima me pondré una armadura anti-cosquillas-

-no es lo único a lo que eres inmune-

-si tanto me conoces… ¿a qué soy "inmune"?-

-cosquillas, regaños, sentimientos demasiado fuertes y los "bichos" especialmente arañas-

-hmmm… sí, olvídalo, supongo que me conoces más que mi propia madre-

-tampoco exageres- después sonrió un poco

¿qué pasa?-

Me tomó por sorpresa y me dio un abrazo –feliz cumpleaños Blast- tengo que admitírlo… solamente dejaba que mi padre, mi madre y Ratchet me llamaran "Blast" sentí que el abrazo iba a durar aún mas pero alguien llamó por la línea directa, era Cliff.

-Ratchet, necesitamos el portal terrestre-

-bien- me dejó de abrazar y su holoforma desapareció para volver a su forma robótica y activar el portal… aun me pregunto cómo funcionará esa cosa. Cuándo el portal se activó vinieron de él Cliff, Bulk y mamá, en menos de un parpadeo mi madre ya estaba abrazándome

-feliz cumpleaños Blaster-

-Mamá, mi oxígeno es vital para vivir- después de eso me volvió a dejar en el suelo y los demás tenían una sonrisa pero no entendí al menos demasiado el porqué. En más o menos 2 horas llegaron mi padre y Bee.

-[_Ratchet, ¿podrías llevar a Blaster a un paseo?_]- dijo Bee y Ratchet asintió

-bien- se transformó en su modo vehicular y entré al auto para que después saliéramos de la base.

**Autor POV:**

-y bien… ¿con qué empezamos?-

-con la decoración-

-¿empezar con lo más difícil?-

- supongo que así tendremos un poco menos de trabajo-

-bien- dijeron todos para que comenzaran a tomar decoraciones.

_**Bosque Jasper Nevada **_**Autor POV**_**:**_

Ratchet seguía conduciendo, todo el camino estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un bosque y activó su holoforma para bajar del auto.

-bien… ¿Qué están tramando?-

-¿qué día es hoy?-

-¿vas a responder mis preguntas con otras preguntas?-

-tal vez… y no me preguntes que se supone que están haciendo… ya que no lo sé-

Blaster solamente bufó un poco y él la miró con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa de medio lado, parecía estar pensando en algo, pero ni si quiera podía adivinar o acercarse a la respuesta -¿en qué piensas?-

-nada, al menos no es algo muy importante-

-algo que siempre he querido saber… si fueses humano ¿qué edad tendrías y en qué mes y día cumplirías años?- se quedó pensando un poco con su pregunta y luego respondió

-bueno… si fuese humano tendría dos mil setecientos años y habría nacido el 17 de julio… si no me equivoco… Y ¿de dónde viene la pregunta?-

-solamente curiosidad-

-tienes que controlar esa curiosidad-

-dime… ¿tú qué crees que planeen?-

-una "fiesta sorpresa" pero obvia en este caso, debo suponerlo-

-ya somos dos- siguieron hablando y caminando por el bosque hasta que escucharon un ruido y se detuvieron, Ratchet transformó sus manos a cuchillas y volvió a sus manos normales cuando miró que era un lobezno gris de ojos azul claro

-awww, es muy lindo- dijo Blaster mientras lo cargaba y lo puso entre sus brazos para que se acorrucara en su pecho

-ruega porque no meta mano…- **(N/A: meter mano significa tocar una parte "íntima" de un hombre o una mujer, los que me entendieron me entendieron (esas palabras mexicanas LOL XD) o también significa tocar algo que no debes)**

-Ratchet¡- le dí un pequeño golpe en el brazo

-ok, ok, solo decía, está muy acurrucado "ahí"-

Blaster ignoró ese último comentario -¿estará solo?-

-no me digas… lo quieres tener como lo que ustedes llaman una "mascota"-

-no lo sé, no sé si tenga una madre o un padre que lo esté buscando en estos momentos-

-lo mejor sería que lo dejases… si su padre o madre lo vé con nosotros nos verá como una amenaza y no nos irá muy bien-

-aw… bien, pero es solo para que no me odien- bajó al lobezno y lo dejó en el suelo para que este se fuera corriendo entre los arbustos

-uhhh… te odiaba- Blaster solo le dio otro golpe en el brazo un poco más fuerte –ok, ok supongo que deben de estar esperándonos, así que volvamos a la base-

-si tú lo dices- ambos volvieron al auto y fueron camino a la base

**Base autobot –tarde-:**

La base autobot estaba llena de decoraciones y los bot´s cocinaron 2 pasteles, uno para ellos y uno más pequeño para Blaster, limpiaron todo y activaron sus holoformas, una vez que Ratchet y Blaster llegaron comenzaron a festejar, llenaron de regalos a Blaster, se terminaron todo el pastel y faltó alguien para entregarle un regalo… **Ratchet** ya era de noche por lo que todos se fueron a dormir, cuándo Blaster se iba a ir a dormir el médico de campo la detuvo y estaba en su holoforma.

-me faltó entregarte algo…-

-¿qué cosa?-

-mi regalo- después de eso Ratchet le dio un beso largo y apasionante, duraron así unos minutos hasta que escucharon un ruido y se separaron rápidamente, por suerte no era nada.

-¿será nuestro secreto?-

-nuestro secreto- se volvieron a besar, nadie lo sabía, puesto a que si se llegaran a enterar los masacrarían… al menos a Ratchet sí. Los dos comenzaron a ser "más que amigos" hasta que llegó el día en que Blaster tuvo que irse y borrar sus memorias sobre ellos... Pero pronto llegaría el día, en que recuperaría sus recuerdos y volvería con aquel que si quiera sabía que amaba.

* * *

**Cómo dije… no era lo que me esperaba pero estuvo bien para ser un One-shot no planeado XD ya qué, como les dije, me encanta ver a esta "pareja" que jamás existirá en la serie ;-; y me inspiré un poco de una de las historias de IceGirl2772 y bueno… ¿ya supieron que van a sacar otra serie de Transformers? Es también en animado, se basa en Bumblee Bee después de Predacons Rising y la muerte de Optimus, bla, bla, bla XD creo que me iré a E.U aun que ni pasaporte tengo xD dejen sus reviews¡ :3**

**Ultimate fuera**


End file.
